sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
AK-3.5 Chamo
A gunslinger in every sense of the word; AK model 3.5, or Chamo as he prefers to be called, is ready and willing to shoot anything that would do harm to the world, or anything that annoys him. One of the oldest Knights, Chamo is one gunslinger you can't help but love to hate. Not that he'll mind if you hate him really, he'll just bury you in a mountain of snark and bullets. About Gender: None; physically appears and is classified as Male. Species: Android, though appears as a Chameleon. 'Family' AK-1 Bion AK-2 Chopster AK-3 Piston AK-4 Gardenia AK-5 Titanus AK-6 Weldia AK-7 Chromis Abilities As a chameleon, Chamo can change the color of his scales to match the surroundings he is in...Unfortunately, as himself, Chamo tends to forego the option of stealth in order to do his more preferred way of doing things, which is shooting first and asking questions later. It can also be noted that when he was built, his legs are enhanced to allow for more speed. This allows him to be able to jump higher, run faster, and kick harder than most of the Knights. He also has a strong tail that he uses to balance himself, or to grab onto something. Skills Chamo holds the title of being the best marksman of all the Knights, able to hit a target most of them would probably miss. He is adept with his usage of a gun and can often pull off a great deal of fancy moves with the two he currently most from his armory in his room. Chamo is also able to pull off some odd breakdancing, using the latches on his shoes to attach his guns. Appearance As a chameleon, Chamo can change the colors of his scales to match his current surroundings. However, the normal coloring of his scales is a bright silver. His eyes are a pale red, and as Chamo claims 'aren't pink', with his head shape being similar to that of Espio the Chameleon. A single green horn, nobody knows why he chose this color, rests on his head. He has a wiry tail that he uses for balance whenever he attempts to pull off tricks. His body shape is somewhat slim, though his lower legs are stronger than most chameleons. Chamo's attire consists of a brown duster jacket, a pair of black jeans, red sneakers, and two fingerless gloves. When Chamo goes 'Cold-blooded', his eyes turn pitch black, with his irises fading into a pure white. Personality Chamo serves as the trashtalker of the group, serving a steaming plate of snark to anything that he dislikes. Chamo has snarked about it all, even the second personality program that lays dormant in his CPU. Due to this, Chamo can come across, as pointed out by his 'brother' Piston, "A major asshole." Despite this, Chromis can be considered to have a heart of gold, figuratively, not literally, as he cares a great deal for his 'family like they really were his literal. He despises cruelty a very great deal and will often shoot at whatever is the cause of said cruelty. However, it is also known that Chamo, much like his younger 'brother' Chromis, also has a program that alters his personality. It is when this personality surfaces that you know that you should run for your life. He becomes uncharacteristically silent, saying very little with words and a great deal with actions, such as shooting people. It should be known that Chamo also knows of this personality, and despises it a great deal, often calling it "The side of me that even Titanus would find boring. And that's saying something, considering Titanium Britches is a stoic." It can also be noted that Chamo has an intense dislike of anyone who talks more than he does, and will often shoot at them to get them to stop. Ironically it's because he thinks they're 'annoying'. Equipment Chamo, fitting his title as a gunslinger, has a literal armory of firearms hidden away in his personal quarters. This armory includes, but is not limited to: *Shotguns of differing parts *Sniper rifles, modifications and all *Pistols, which he prefers *And rocket launchers Weaknesses While Chamo may never admit this, he prefers to go in guns blazing because it's the only way he knows how to approach a fight successfully. Because despite being a chameleon Chamo isn't all that good at stealth, the numerous times his being found in a situation providing a testament to that lack of expertise. It can also be noted that he's not that good in an up and close fight. Yeah he's able to kick harder than the others, but that's all the physical capabilities he's got. Right now his 'brother' Piston is currently trying to get him to use a melee weapon. And right now...it ain't lookin too good for the resident gunslinger. Trivia Surprisingly, I had no idea what a duster jacket looked like. Lo and behold I find out that the jacker was used in cowboy movies. I find it fitting, considering what Chamo's original concept was. Originally, this chameleon wasn't only going to be a just a gunslinger, but a western one. That accent got removed. And I guess you could call Chamo a 'Greenhorn'. The joke was his. Category:Chameleons Category:Robots